Muerto?, quizás no lo sabemos
by Leviatan-sama
Summary: Goenji sufre por la muerte de Fubuki, pero que pasara cuando se tope con una chica parecida a el?, esa chica es su amado?, ADVERTENCIA: YAOI y LEMON posiblemente
1. Chapter 1

_**Veran esta historia se me ocurrio cuando hablaba con mis amigas sobre los familiares muertos, raro, no?**_

_**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertence solo lo utilizo como distraccion.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 1:<strong>_

_**Esa chica me recuerda a ti, Shiro**_

Goenji POV.

Nos conocimos en un partido, me enamore de ti a primera vista, salimos, te pregunte si querrías ser mi novio, tu aceptaste, escuche por primera vez la palabra que mas deseaba escuchar de tus labios-"te amo"-, cuando cumplimos quince años decidi contarle a mi padre sobre ti, hablaron solos, saliste y me dijiste que lo habia aceptado estaba feliz, me fui a vivir contigo ya que tu no tenias a nadie mas, después de unos meses te llamaron para ofrecerte un curso en Paris por dos años insisti en acompañarte, tenia un mal presentimiento.

Fin de Goenji POV.

-no te preocupes, estare bien, no tienes que acompañarme al aeropuerto-dijo con una sonrisa que lo caracterizaba a el

-esta bien, cuidate mucho porfavor-se acerco y le dio un beso en la frente

-recuerda que luego volvere para festejar navidad contigo-

-disculpe, tenemos que irnos o perdera el avion-menciono el taxista que estaba detrás de ellos.

Fubuki asintió con la cabeza, se metio adentro del auto, arranco y se fue, pasaron 30 minuto los cuales fueron eternos para Goenji, hasta que recibio una llamada de Midorikawa

-Midorikawa que sucede?-pregunto un tanto sorprendido ya que el otro se encontraba llorando

-_Go-Goenji, Fubuki ah tenido un accidente-dijo mientras lloraba._

-que?, donde esta?-pregunto desesperado

_-esta en el hospital Minami y-yo estoy con Hiroto-_

-voy para alla-colgo, tomo las llaves, cerro la casa, salio corriendo hasta llegar al hospital, alcanzo a ver a Midorikawa llorando en los brazos de Hiroto.

-no me han dicho nada es tan desesperante!-grito enfadado el peli-verde

-"sabia que debia acompañarte"-suspiro-como fue el accidente?-pregunto mas tranquilo

-fue en el taxi en el que iba, el conductor salio corriendo-

-parientes de Shiro Fubuki-pregunto un tipo de bata blanca, todos asintieron-esto sera un poco difícil, el no pudo resistir, murio-

A Goenji se le abrieron los ojos de golpe le empezo a gritar cosas como-que?, porfavor digame que esto es mentira!, el n-no puede haber muerto-suspiro para luego gritar a los cuatro vientos –Shiro!, regresa!-

Goenji POV.

Pasaron dias, meses los cuales eran horribles hasta que conoci a un chico llamado Toramaru, era agradable estar con el, inesperadamente me dijo sus sentimientos y yo acepte salir con el , pasaron dos años en los cuales el se vino a vivir conmigo

Fin de Goenji POV.

-que haces Shuuya-kun?-pregunto curioso

-nada Toramaru, sabes?, creo que se me olvido comprar algo, ahora vengo-salio de la casa, estaba corriendo, tenia prisa, derrepente choco con una chica cayendo encima de ella, era de cabellera café, traia un vestido y ojos verdes-gricaseos, esos ojos…-Sh-Shiro?-pregunto confundido.

-eh?, no me llamo Shiro, mi nombre es Meroko Isaka-dijo con una dulce sonrisa lo cual hizo al chico enrojecer-po-podrias quitarte de encima?-pregunto apenada.

-c-claro-se levanto y le extendio la mano para ayudarla, esta la tomo-lo siento, debi fijarme-

-no te preocupes a cualquiera le pasa eso-

-mi nombre es Shuuya Goenji, mucho gusto-

-Shuuya….que lindo nombre, espero vernos luego Shuuya-kun-sonrio, se dio la vuelta y se fue.

-"esa chica"-pensaba mientras caminaba a casa-"se parece mucho a ti Shiro"-

-eh?, Shuuya-kun no dijiste que comprarias algo?-pregunto un tanto confundido.

-ah! Si , pues…..resulta que no era nada-sonrio avergonzado

En alguna otra parte de Inazuma Town…..

-llegue!-grito adentro de la casa

-ah~, que bueno, me tenias tan preocupado al igual que Endo-

-Kazemaru, pareces mi mama-suspiro

-que paso?, te tardaste mucho-

-me encontre con "el"-enfatizo la ultima palabra-queria tocarlo, besarlo y decirle "te amo" una y otra vez-decia mientras sollozaba.

-tranquilo-se le acerco y lo abrazo-vamos no llores, me duele verte asi-

-lo siento-se separo

-mejor vete a cambiar y a quitarte esa peluca para poder comer, si?-

-esta bien-

-pero apurate Fubuki porque si Endo llega primero se acabara la comida-

* * *

><p>ESTA VIVO!, ESTA VIVO!, si queridos fans no ha muerto nuestro dulce Fubuki.<p>

Espero sus reviews, mata-ne!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Perdon por haberme tardado pero...es que dos historias son dificiles no?, bueno sin mas les dejo este capitulo, un poco corto pero bueno...**_

_**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, cuando Endo se quede con Aki ese dia sera mio.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 2:<strong>_

_**Esto es malo o bueno?**_

-Shuuya-kun, crees que podrias traerme algo del mercado?-pregunto abrazandolo por detrás

-si, que necesitas?-pregunto un tanto distraido

-toma-le dio una hoja de papel-no te tardes-le sonrio, el peli-parado asintió y se retiro

-"Meroko, Meroko, que no puedo pensar en otra cosa, según yo es la primera chica que me atrae…espera!, M-Meroko esta en el parque?, si me tardo no creo que Toramaru se enoje tanto-salio disparado a la banca donde estaba sentada, admiraba con una sonrisa los arboles de cerezo, se sento junto a ella y le susurro al oido-lindo, no crees?-

-s-si-contesto nerviosa ante tal accion-tan lindos como tu sonri…como Paris no crees?, jaja-rio mientras se ponia mas nerviosa

-quizas, oye me darias tu numero?-

-eh? Po-porque?-pregunto confundida

-porque me gustaria tener una cita contigo pero necesito tu telefono-contesto con una sonrisa, lo cual provoco un sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica

-e-esta bien, mi numero es: 868 179 304-

-gracias-sonrio-nos vemos-dijo ya alejandose-el mercado!-retrocedio un poco, compro las cosas que le habia pedido Toramaru, en la salida se topo con algo inesperado, Meroko hablandole con muchas sonrisas a Kazemaru….-Ka-Kazemaru?-pregunto sorprendido.

-ah!, hola Goenji, como estas?, como va todo con Toramaru?-rayos!, ahora si habia metido la pata, no queria que Meroko se enterara que tenia novio

-Toramaru?, quien es Toramaru?-pregunto algo extrañada

-m-mi novio-contesto

-oh~ ya veo-sonrio-que bueno por ti, hay que felicitar a los amigos, no?-

-si, eso creo-la palabra _amigos _le dolia-bueno me saludas a Endo, adios-se alejo lo suficiente como para que Kazemaru dijera algo

-Fubuki, el todavía no te olvida, no crees que deberias decirle que estas vivo?-

-sabes que no puedo, por eso invente a Meroko-

-exacto y lo acabas de poner celoso-

En casa de Goenji…..

-ah~, ya podre hacer de comer-decia un animado Toramaru

-claro-le beso la frente-"quizas este engañando a Toramaru, pero…es como si no pudiera detenerlo"-en eso timbro su telefono, era un mensaje de Meroko.

_-Shuuya-kun, no te preocupes por la cita, seguro a tu novio le gustaria ir-_

-lo siento, pero aun podemos salir como amigos-

_-supongo, pero…cuando?-_

-mañana es domingo, tambien pueden ir Endo y Kazemaru-

_-eso estaria bien- _

-puedo preguntarte algo?-

_-claro, lo que quieras-_

-de donde conoces a Kazemaru?-

_-pues es mi amigo de la infancia, nos llevamos bien, acaso estas celoso Shuuya Goenji?-_

-claro que no-se sonrojo-pero como los dos son mis amigos tenia curiosidad, por cierto como conseguiste mi celular?-

_-pueden pasar muchas cosas en un dia...…me lo dio Kazemaru-_

-ya veo…..te hablo mañana, adios-

_-cuidate-_

-Shuuya-kun, quien te mando tantos mensajes?-

-pues era Kazemaru, queria que los acompañara a tener un partido amistoso-

-oh…..que lastima no podre ir a jugar, tengo que visitar a mis padres, pero ya nos divertiremos luego, no?-pregunto tomando un balon que estaba cerca del sillon

-Toramaru esto ….podrias soltar el balon?-pregunto un poco enojado, este asintió inmediatamente y lo dejo en el mismo lugar.

-lo siento, era de el verdad?-

-fue….el balon que siempre traia Shiro con el, era su favorito-

-perdon, yo no debi…..-inclino su cabeza

-no importa-se acerco y le tomo la mejilla-el no estaria enojado…..-

* * *

><p>me da tanta rabia escribir esas escenitas de Goenji y Toramaru, en el siguiente capitulo Goenji tendra un recuerdo de el y Shiro, tambien vendra mas informacion de la falsa muerte de Shiro, una preguntita...les gustaria que hubiera lemon mas adelante?<p>

Espero sus reviews, mata-ne!


	3. Un recuerdo, Una cita y Un nuevo amigo

**_Ya se...lo siento demasiado lo que sucede es que eh tenido muchas cosas que hacer, si quieren lanzarme tomates lo entiendo...pero sin mas el siguiente capitulo el disclaimer lo dira Mido-chan y Suzu-chan (que quizas salgan mas adelante)_**

**_Midorikawa:-Inazuma Eleven no es de Mita-chan-dijo con una sonrisa_**

******_Suzuno:-solo lo utiliza de distraccion-comento aburrido_**

**_Mita-chan:-hare que Haru-chan te ponga mas divertido-_**

**_Suzuno:-eres totalmente una pevertida...-_**

**_Mita-chan:-gracias-volteo a ver a Midorikawa que se estaba alejando-y tu no te vayas Mido-chan que traere a Hiro-kun-_**

**_Midorikawa:-no te atrevas!-grito asustado_**

**_Mita-chan:-oh si lo hare-menciono mientras marcaba un telefono-oh!, si disfruten el capitulo, nos vemos abajo!-_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo 3:<em>**

_**Un recuerdo, una cita y un nuevo amigo**_

Flashback…

Goenji como todos los días esperaba a Fubuki para entrenar en las tardes, aun no le había dicho lo que sentía pero iba a tratar que el sintiera lo mismo y llego aquella luz que lo iluminaba cada dia, su sonrisa, su manera de ser, su perfume, todo, queria que todo fuera de el…..

-Goenji!-grito-perdon por haberme tardado, estaba hablando con Aphrodi-ese, ese nombre lo detestaba, como era posible que el se llevara mejor con su amado?

-no te preocupes-le sonrio-empezamos a entrenar?-pregunto tomando el balon que tenia Fubuki en sus palidas manos

-ejem, es mi balon-se lo quito de inmediato haciendo un puchero-eres malo Goenji, muy malo-dijo casi enojado

-bueno, bueno empecemos-

Fubuki asintió, dejo caer al suelo a su preciado balon, empezo a correr con el hacia la porteria, Goenji sonrio, no iba a dejarselo tan facil, corrio hacia el y se lo arrebato, Fubuki por su parte lo observo muy sorprendido, corrio hacia el y de un momento a otro tenia el balon de nuevo para el, empezo a llover, eso no les importo y siguieron con el entrenamiento, el goleador de fuego le arrebato de nuevo el balon, estaba apunto de meter un gol cuando un trueno sono haciendo que Fubuki quedara pasmado….

-q-que te pasa?-pregunto Goenji preocupado

-aunque lo de Atsuya haya pasado, creo que aun le tengo miedo a los truenos-

Confeso mientras se acomodaba en los brazos del peli-parado, este al ver lo que hacia se le subieron los colores a la cara

-so-solo es un momento, quedemonos asi por un rato-

-Fubuki…..-respondio el abrazo-yo siempre te cuidare y estare a tu lado, te amo-alfin habia dicho sus sentimiento, Shiro alzo su rostro y lo vio sonrojado, sonrio y le susurro al oido…..

-gracias Shuuya-kun-

Asi fue como cmenzaron esa hermosa relacion que acabo en tragedia…..

Fin del Flashback…

Llego el dia de la tan esperada cita, claro irian acompañados por Kazemaru y el idiota del futbol, era una cita de amigos y Toramaru iria a visitar a sus padres por lo cual todo estaba perfecto….

-Shuuya-kun, ya me voy, que te vaya bien en el partido-le dio un beso en la mejilla despidiendose

-claro-le cerro la puerta y suspiro-"creo que nos ibamos a ver en el parque para después ir a un restaurante, algo elegante para mi preferencia, pues ni a mi ni a Shiro nos gustaba lo elegante, mejor me voy preparando"-

Se dirijio a su cuarto donde estaba un smoking negro, se lo puso cuidadosamente, salio de la casa y llego al parque donde estaba Meroko sentada en una banca con un vestido rojo corto le llegaba hasta las rodillas, sus cabellos sueltos y un hermoso collar, por su parte Endo con un traje blanco muy elegante, Kazemaru estaba enrojecido ya que llevaba un vestido de su mismo color de cabello con su pelo suelto….

-era de esperarse verte asi Kazemaru-rio Goenji

-callate!, me han obligado!-grito mas que rojo de la vergüenza

-na-nadie te obligo-dijeron al mismo tiempo Meroko y Endo

-por cierto, ese traje te queda bien Shuuya-kun-

-tu tambien te ves linda asi Meroko-la observo de arriba hacia abajo y se detubo en su pecho

-que sucede?-pregunto confundida

-nosotros nos adelantamos!-dijeron Kazemaru y Endo ya a lo lejos

-desde hace tiempo queria preguntarte algo, como es que …..no tienes pechos?-

-eh?-se sonrojo-Shu-Shuuya-kun, em, bueno veras…creo que todavía no crezco lo suficiente, pero seguro algun dia tendre-dijo decidida

-si, bueno vamos, si no nos dejaran atrás-comento el goleador de fuego.

Con Toramaru….

-mama!, estoy aquí…-llego a la sala donde estaba sentada su mama y al frente un chico cabello morado con forma de…aguila?-quien es el?-

-veras….cuando venia de camino se me calleron las manzanas asi que el se ofrecio a ayudarme, muy tierno de su parte no crees?-

-yo so-solo la ayude, no fue nada-menciono sonrojado al peli-morado

-gracias por ayudar a mi mama, un placer mi nombre es Toramaru Utsunomiya, como te llamas tu?-pregunto con una sonrisa causando un sonrojo en las mejillas del chico

-Seiya Tobitaka-

-ne Tobitaka-kun, quieres comer las manzanas con nosotros?-pregunto la señora

-esta bien-

-como va todo con Shuuya-kun?-

-mama!-grito sonrojado-bien po-porque preguntas?

-bueno es que ya cumplieron 17 años y seria normal que ya ….-

-no digas esas cosas!-grito mas enrojecido

-tienes novio?-se sintió triste pero no supo porque

-si Tobitaka-kun-dijo nervioso

-bien por ti-sonrío haciendo que el menor se sonrojara un poco al verlo así

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mita-chan:-si!, Toramaru se quedara con Tobitaka y asi dejara a Goenji en paz, muajaja-<em>**

**_Midorikawa:-esta loca-le susurro a Suzuno_**

**_Mita-chan:-te oi!, ahora si le llamare a Hiro-kun!-_**

**_Midorikawa:-no!, hare lo que quieras, pero me duele ya mucho el trasero!-_**

**_Mita-chan:-tendras que mejorar tu oferta-_**

**_Midorikawa:-me vestire de maid!, pero porfavor no!-_**

**_Suzuno:-pobrecito-_**

**_Mita-chan:-tu tampoco te salvas Suzu-chan-_**

**_Fubuki:-que sucede aqui?-pregunto confundido Shiro_**

**_Mita-chan:-otra victima!-grito corriendo hacia el_**

**_Midorikawa:-bueno como esto acabara mal, nos despedimos-_**

**_Todos:-NOS LEEMOS*-_**


	4. El restaurante y unas dudas

_**jeje, esta vez no me tarde tanto verdad?, bueno, bueno sigamos:**_

_**Midorikawa:-no dire el Disclaimer vestido asi!-pues como ven estaba vestido de maid.**_

_**Mita-chan:-dilo o si no le llamare a Hiro-kun aprovechando que te ves muy violable...-sonrisa malvada**_

_**Midorikawa:-Inazuma Eleven no la pertenece a Mita-chan, contenta?-**_

_**Mita-chan:-si ahora solo falta Suzu-chan-volteo a verlo el cual se estaba sobando la cadera-creo que Haru-chan te distrajo mucho ayer, verdad?-pregunto picaramente**_

_**Suzuno:-eso que te importa-suspiro-oh! una advertencia este capitulo contiene Lemon!-**_

_**Mita-chan:-bueno nos vemos abajo!-**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 4:<strong>_

_**El restaurante y unas dudas**_

Toramaru caminaba con Tobitaka ya que su madre le habia pedido al peli-morado que acompañara a su hijo a la casa, el silencio era muy incomodo asi que el peli-azul decidio romperlo….

-perdon, quizas se te hizo extraño que un chico saliera con otro chico-inclino su cabeza

-no te disculpes, de hecho a mi tambien me gustan los chicos-Toramaru lo volteo a ver sorprendido, formo una sonrisa y le pregunto…

-e-enserio?, y dime ya sales con alguien?-pregunto interesado

-mis relaciones no duran mucho tiempo asi que por ahora no salgo con nadie-

-bueno, ya encontraras al indicado-

Caminaron un poco mas, hasta llegar a la casa del peli-azul, Tobitaka lo sabia ese chico le gustaba pero ya estaba saliendo con alguien, pero…..el que no arriesga no gana verdad?...

-pasa, no se si ya habra llegado Shuuya-kun, al parecer no, que lastima queria que lo conocieras-

-sera para otra ocasión-

Toramaru se sento en el sillón de la sala y le hizo una sena para que se sentara a lado de el, este asintió y lo hizo, tocaron sus manos por accidente esto hizo a los dos ponerse nerviosos, el peli-morado no lo aguanto, tomo el rostro del chico y lo beso, lo beso de una manera muy tierna, ademas el chico de ojos verdes no se oponia, este beso se alargo mas y mas haciendose apasionado y excitante, de un momento a otro ya estaban en el sillon acostados con solo los boxers encima, por fin Toramaru reacciono y hablo…..

-es-esto no es bueno-dijo sonrojado pero preocupado

-no te preocupes Toramaru, no le dire nada a nadie-susurro antes de lamer y morder su oido.

-To-Tobitaka-kun ahh-este ya estaba perdido en el extasis aunque no quisiera admitirlo

Tobitaka esbozo una enorme sonrisa, retiro el boxer del peli-azul, el cual se sonrojo al ver que su "amigo" necesitaba atención pero el sonrojo se intensifico cuando el peli-morado lo tomo y lo empezo a introducir en su boca causando mas gemidos de Toramaru…..

-ahh, yo no ahhh~!-pues se corrio en la boca del oji-negro.

-no me importa que pase yo sere tu amante-

Toramaru lo volteo a ver sonrojado, asintió y tomo fuerzas de quien sabe donde para quitarle los boxers a su -ahora- seme, los retiro y el peli-morado sonrio, le coloco enfrente de su boca tres dedos, este los vio confundido…

-que se supone que tengo que hacer?-pregunto confundido

-solo metelos en tu boca-su rostro estaba nublado por el placer y se moria de ganas por hacer suyo al oji-verde

Este asintió y los metio dentro de su humeda boca.

En el restaurante…..

-si, tenemos una reservación a nombre de Mamoru Endo-

-esta bien, pasen-el amable señor les señalo una mesa con cuatro sillas, de verdad era un lugar elegante.

Goenji tomo una de las sillas y como todo un caballero le senalo a Meroko para que se sentara ahí, la chica sonrio y se sento….

-gracias Shuuya-kun-

-no importa-suspiro-cambiando de tema como les ah ido a ustedes dos?-pregunto refiriendose a Kazemaru y Endo

-bien, porque lo preguntas?-contesto el peli-café

-de seguro no te dejan dormir, verdad Meroko?-

-eh bueno….supongo que ya me acostumbre-respondio nerviosa

-tu de verdad Goenji debrias preocuparte de tus cosas solamente, hablando de eso como te ah ido con Toramaru?-

-muy bien-sonrio-ese chico es lo que le faltaba a mi vida después de lo de Shiro-

Meroko al oir esto (N/A: por si no lo recuerdan es Fubuki) estaba tratando de controlarse, pues queria gritarle "aquí estoy!, te amo, te prometo que no me ire nunca mas!", pero no podia, porque?, porque el padre de Goenji se lo habia pedido….

Flashback…..

-no quiero que estes junto a mi hijo-contesto el señor enfadado

-pero yo lo amo, deberia entenderlo-

-no me preocupa que sea chico o chica-lo volteo a ver-pero si es alguien como tu, sin familia, futuro y oportunidades, no quiero que sea mala influencia para mi hijo-

-lo entiendo-inclino su cabeza-y que quiere que haga?-

-quiero que finjas tu muerte-contesto serenamente

-pero…a Shuuya-kun le dolera demasiado-

-ya se le pasara encontrara a otro-

-lo amo tanto que puedo hacer lo que sea por el-queria llorar pero no en ese momento-acepto-

Fin del flashback

Habia aceptado ese trato porque pensaba que era lo mejor para los dos.

De regreso con Toramaru…..

El oji-negro sintio los dedos suficientemente mojados, asi que los saco de la boca del chico, los introducio levemente, de uno por uno, el oji-verde solto un gemido entonces sabia que ya era hora, saco sus dedos y coloco su miembro dentro de la entrada del peli-azul….

-Seiya-kun!, yo…..mas rapido porfavor ahhh!-gritaba completamente rojo, estaba excitado y lo sabia.

-claro-al decir esto aumento la velocidad, estaban por llegar a su limite, lo penetro con todas sus fuerzas.

-haz e-eso de nuevo-

-entendido-hizo el mismo movimiento que la otra vez, arrancando gemidos por parte de ambos, llegaron al limite el peli-morado se corrio dentro del oji-verde quien al sentir esto se corrio entre los dos, Tobitaka salio cuidadosamente del otro y se recosto a lado de el…..

-te amo-si el oji-negro se habia enamorado de el.

-Se-Seiya-kun, veras….esto es muy difícil-

-lo se-se levanto, empezo a vestirse y cuando termino tomo un papel, escribio a algo y sonrio-ahí esta mi numero escrito, cuando necesites mas de esto hablame Toramaru-sama-ese sobrenombre lo hizo sonrojarse completamente, salio de esa casa y el peli-azul empezo a vestirse.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mita-chan:-mmm, Tobitaka-kun esta muy ofrecido con Toramaru, no creen?-pregunto a Mido-chan y Suzu-chan<em>**

**_Midorikawa:-si, la verdad me sorprendi mucho al leer este capitulo-_**

**_Mita-chan:-esque eres muy inocente-_**

**_Suzuno:-dejen de hablar, que tambien me duele la cabeza-_**

**_Mita-chan:-bueno aqui las preguntas...-_**

**_Midorikawa:-se les parece bien eso de Toramaru y Tobitaka?-_**

**_Suzuno:-quieren que yo y Midorikawa salgamos en la historia mas adelante?-_**

**_Midorikawa:-les gusto el capitulo?-_**

**_Mita-chan:-merezco reviews?-_**

**_Todos:-NOS LEEMOS*-_**


	5. Una pista y desenlace de una relacion

**_pues...Hola!, supongo que me eh tardado, ultimamente no tengo inspiracion para el de los vampiros, espero y me perdonen...sin mas el Diclaimer lo dira Mido-chan y Suzu-chan..._**

**_Suzuno:-no te puedes conseguir a alguien mas?-pregunto enfadado_**

**_Astarotte:-ah! por cierto ahora diganme lote-chan-_**

**_Midorikawa:-bueno ya que nadie quiere decir el Disclaimer yo lo dire...Inazuma Eleven no le pertenece a lote-chan, solo nos utiliza para hacer estas cosas llamadas fics-_**

**_Astarotte:-como te atreves a insultar a los fics?-pregunto con un bate en sus manos._**

**_Midorikawa:-emm...bueno...este...yo-dijo antes de correr_**

**_Astarotte:-disfruten el capitulo-suspiro-VOY POR TI MIDO-CHAN!-_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 5:<strong>_

_**Una pista mas y desenlace de una relacion**_

Estaban en el restaurante comiendo de una manera silenciosa, eso le incomodaba tanto a Meroko como a Goenji, después de todo estaban solos ya que en la pista de baile se encontraban Endo y Kazemaru quien raramente dominaba bien los tacones…

-es raro que Kazemaru sepa utilizar tacones cierto?-pregunto ironicamente la chica.

-si, tienes razon-contesto distraido

-ocurre algo?-

-lo siento, es que me incomoda tanta elegancia-

-a mi tampoco me gusta lo elegante, prefiero ir a la feria y comer un helado-sonrio

-eso tambien decia Shiro-susurro

-dime Shuuya-kun, quien es Shiro?-ja!, quien es?, claro que lo sabia solamente queria saber que significaba el para Goenji.

-Shiro?-Meroko asintió-el era mi novio antes de Toramaru, el lo era todo para mi, yo lo amaba demasiado, nunca podre….olvidarlo-

-Goenji…..-lo abrazo y le susurro-yo….no me volvere a ir nunca mas-decia mientras lo abrazaba mas fuerte

El peli-parado la habia escuchado, si, se sorprendio pero…..le correspondio al abrazo.

-prometeme que siempre me amaras-dijo el oji-café

-eh?-la chica se habia dado cuenta de lo que habia hecho-su-supongo que dije lo que diria Shiro-sonrio nerviosa

-cla-claro tienes razon, jaja-rio avergonzado

-que te parece si salimos un poco y dejamos a esos tortolos bailar solos?-

El delantero de fuego asintió y salieron al jardin que estaba atrás del restaurante, se sentaron en una banca y Meroko como niña pequeña le señalo unas estrellas y sonrio…..

-ese es el cinturón de orion-

-es muy lindo-

-si, lo se-volvio a contemplar aquello

De repente se escucho un musica, vals para ser exacto que venia desde el restaurante, Goenji se apresuro a levantarse y mostrarle su mano a Meroko para que la tomara, esta sonrio y la tomo, poso su palida y delicada mano en su hombro y la otra en la mano del oji-café el cual se sonrojo al poner la mano en la cintura de la chica…..

-es…..una bella noche, no?-pregunto el chico admirando el paisaje

-si, es…..precioso Shuuya-kun-

En ese preciso momento se quedaron viendo el uno al otro por inercia se fueron acercando mas y mas, ya iban a besarse cuando una voz los interrumpio….

-chicos, es hora de irnos-aviso el peli-azul haciendo que los otros dos se separaran

-claro señorita-sonrío cínicamente Goenji

-idiota-susurro el novio de Endo.

-vamos, vamos hay que irnos ya-sonrio la chica

Todos le hicieron caso a la hermosa chica para por fin salir de ahí, Goenji se despidio pues luego los veria al dia siguiente en clases, llego a su casa y se sorprendio al ver a Toramaru sentado en el sillon.

-hola-hablo el peli-azul pues aun estaba preocupado por lo que habia hecho-porque vienes en traje?-

-lo que pasa es que después del partido Endo nos invito a celebrar a un restaurante, ademas no me veo bien?-pregunto coqueteandole a su novio

-si, te ves bien-contesto como si nada

-sucede algo?-

-Goenji quiero hablar contigo-

-dime, que pasa?-

-creo que debemos terminar con esta relacion, yo…..de verdad lo siento-inclino su cabeza

Goenji por su lado se sorprendio mucho al oir esto…

-te gusta alguien mas?-pregunto el delantero estrella

-si-

-te a-acostaste con el?-

Toramaru lo vio sorprendido y lo abrazo fuertemente

-si, lo siento mucho, no sabes que tan difícil se me hace esto-

-me engañaste….-

-Shuuya-kun-levanto su rostro y lo vio a punto de llorar-si quieres que haga algo….dimelo-

-toma tus cosas y vete porfavor-pidio conteniendo el llanto

-entiendo-

Rapidamente se separo del chico, subio las escaleras y tomo todo lo que habia suyo dentro de esa casa, antes de irse le dijo…..

-espero y encuentres a alguien mejor que yo-sonrio y cerro la puerta

Despues de que cerrara la puerta, Goenji se fue a encerrar a su cuarto.

Al día siguiente….

-que raro Goenji nunca llega tarde-comento Kazemaru

-chicos, empecemos las clases-hablo el profesor

En eso un peli-parado se paro enfrente de la puerta y pregunto

-profesor, puedo pasar?-

-claro joven Goenji, pero recuerde que esto es preparatoria asi que no vuelva a llegar tarde-

-por supuesto-se sento en su lugar de mala gana y Endo le susurro…

-no te pongas asi,luego nos dices que sucedió, pero mira mejor quien viene-

El chico levanto su vista y al ver a Meroko se sorprendió.

-ella será su nueva compañera, espero y se lleven bien con ella-

-mi nombre es Meroko Isaka, espero serles de gran ayuda-sonrío, a lo que muchos chicos se sonrojaron. De repente se escucharon susurros como:

-que linda es-

-como me encantaría hacerle tantas cosas-contesto un chico pervertido

-la invitare a salir-dijo el valiente

Y así muchos susurros, claro la escuela seria mas divertida….

* * *

><p><strong><em>Astarotte:-me pregunto como es que Kazemaru sabe utilizar tacones mmm...-pensativa<em>**

**_Midorikawa:-si eso tambien me sorprendio o.o-_**

**_Astarotte-quizas hasta le pida clases, que dices Suzu-chan?-_**

**_Suzuno:-yo paso, ademas no nos pusiste en el capitulo-_**

**_Astarotte:-lo siento, no sabia como-_**

**_TODOS:-NOS LEEMOS*-_**


	6. La segunda pista y tres días mas

_**jeje pues...me tarde un poco no?, bueno perdon si quieren lanzarme tomates esta bien (pero que no esten podridos ^^), aqui el siguiente cap, sin mas Mido-chan!**_

_**Midorikawa:-al fin me quitaste ese tonto traje, bueno...Inazuma Eleven no le pertenece a lote-chan solo nos utiliza como ratas de laboratorio, contenta?-**_

_**Astarotte:-no tanto, pero...-sonrisa malvada-luego lo pagaras-**_

_**Suzuno:-bueno ya, lean el capitulo, por cierto ya salimos nosotros- **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 6:<strong>_

_**La segunda pista y tres dias mas…**_

Todos estaban en la mesa, tratando de comer lo que podian ya que el ambiente se habia puesto incomodo al momento en que Goenji les habia dicho a los tres que habia terminado su relacion con Toramaru….

-no te pongas asi Shuuya-kun, ya encontraras a alguien mas, si?-le dijo dulcemente la chica

-gracias Meroko-le sonrio causando un leve sonrojo en la chica.

En ese momento alguien tomo la barbilla de Meroko se acerco a su rostro y le susurro…

-eres muy linda, no se como Goenji no se atrevio a tocarte-ese pervertido le sonrio cinicamente.

-Haruya, deja a esa chica en paz-le dijo un chico albino con ojos azules, su mirada reflejaba tranquilidad y seriedad a la vez.

-tsk…-solto a la chica y volteo a ver a Suzuno-no me digas que ahora hare todo lo que me digas Gazel?-

Todos los que estaban ahí presentes se les quedaron viendo, llamando la atención de todos…

-te eh dicho que no me llames Gazel, sabes que ese nombre no me gusta y nunca me gustara Burn-contesto aun mas irritado

-y tu sabes que no me gusta que me llames Burn, cierto?-

-lo se Burn es solo que lo hago para molestarte-hablo cruzado de brazos

-igual, yo te molestare diciendote Gazel –

-estupido, vamos a ver quien gana-menciono apretando sus puños

-DETENGANSE!-

Un gran grito y golpe en la cabeza hizo que los dos calleran inconcientes al piso, un peli-rojo sonrio al ver esto, mientras un chico peli-verde se asomaba detrás de el….

-Hiro-kun, no crees que te pasaste?-con un dedo empezo a tocar a los desmayados

-no, solo les di lo que merecian-contesto muy orgulloso

-ustedes quienes son?-pregunto la peli-café confundida

-mucho gusto me llamo Hiroto Kiyama-contesto el que habia golpeado a los "bandalos"

-yo soy Ryuuji Midorikawa para ti Mido-chan-contesto con una radiante sonrisa

-"siguen siendo los mismos"-suspiro-pues yo soy…..-dijo antes de ser interrumpida

-lo sabemos eres Meroko Isaka la chica nueva-interrumpio el oji-ambar

-"que rapido se recuperaron"-penso el delantero de fuego-y ustedes se van a presentar?-les dijo a Haruya y Suzuno.

-mi nombre es Haruya Nagumo-contesto el peli-rojo

-pervertido-susurro "Gazel"-y yo me llamo Suzuno Fuusuke-menciono el oji-azul

-mucho gusto, espero nos llevemos bien-

-ejem!, falto yo-comento alguien desde atrás

Rapidamente todos voltearon y era un chico de cabellera rubia con ojos color avellana.

-mi nombre es Terumi Afuro, pero tu…-se acerco a la chica tomo su mano y le coloco un beso en ella-me puedes llamar Aphrodi mi bella dama-

-eh?-pregunto descolocada-gra-gracias supongo-contesto nerviosa con un leve sonrojo

-gracias Aphrodi, ahora te puedes ir porfavor?-Goenji estaba a reventar de celos, eso era obvio.

-perdon Goenji no sabia que salias con esta chica-contesto sarcastico-podria hablar con usted en privado?-pregunto amablemente

-claro-contesto con una sonrisa, se levanto y ya alejados le miro con un poco de enfado al chico peli-rubio-tenias que hacer eso Aphrodi-dijo haciendo un puchero

-definitivamente, Shiro, detesto verte sufrir-"la chica" cambio su cara a una seria-sabes que yo siempre eh estado enamorado de ti, pero decidi apoyarte como amigo porque sabia que no era correspondido-(N/A: que raro eso rimo no?)

-Aphrodi….yo no quiero decirle, creo que me odiara-

-no creo, es mas yo creo que va a detestar a su padre no a ti, el no puede enojarse contigo porque te ama, al contrario el se pondria mas feliz-

-no estoy seguro-

-te advierto si tu no le dices yo se lo dire-

-no, porfavor-le suplico tomandolo de los hombros

-Shiro, seguiras sufriendo, no puedo soportar verte asi-le tomo del rostro-entiendelo-

-es-esta bien, se lo dire-inclino su cabeza-pero no ahora, el aun no esta listo-

-comprendo, tienes tres dias-Shiro le miro sorprendido-eso es todo el tiempo que te dare-dijo decidido

-si-acintio y un poco deprimido se acerco a los demas

-que sucedió?, te dijo algo malo?-pregunto Goenji preocupado

-no…., solo estoy cansada-

-de verdad no te hizo nada Meroko-chan-

-enserio, no me hizo nada, gracias por preocuparte Midorikawa-

-llamame Mido-chan-

-claro-sonrio, miro a todos y suspiro-"me fascina verlos de nuevo a todos"-

Ya pasaron las clases y el preocupado goleador de fuego invito a su casa a Meroko para "terminar la tarea" o mas bien a llenarla con preguntas…..

* * *

><p><em><strong>Astarotte:-que les parecio eh?-<strong>_

_**Suzuno:-no me gusto eso de que Hiroto nos golpeara-**_

**_Midorikawa:-pues se lo merecian-susurro-ahora a las preguntas...-_**

**_Astarotte:-les gusto eso de los tres dias?-_**

**_Suzuno:-quieren que haya lemmon de Fubuki y Goenji?-_**

**_Midorikawa:-les gusto como golpearon a Suzuno y Haruya?-_**

**_Astarotte:-leeran el proximo capitulo?-_**

**_Todos:-NOS LEEMOS*-_**


	7. Unas preguntas y el primer día

_**Y aqui el siguiente capitulo siento mucho haberme tardado, ai quieren lanzen tomates gustosa los aceptare jiji ahora el Disclaimer:**_

_**Midorikawa:-Inazuma Eleven no le pertenece a Lote-chan solo se divierte utilizandonos de esta manera-**_

_**Suzuno:-bien hecho Midorikawa-**_

_**Midorikawa:-gracias Suzuno, sabia que te gustaria si decia la verdad-**_

_**Astarotte:-malditos!-saco una katana de quien sabe donde-ya veran!-dijo antes de correr hacia ellos**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 7:<strong>_

_**Unas preguntas y el primer día…**_

-estas segura de que no te hizo nada?-pregunto preocupado

Aquel chico seguía con sus preguntas mientras estaban comiendo en la cocina …

-ya te dije que estoy bien-suspiro-me lo has preguntado mas de veinte veces-

-lo siento, estaba preocupado-inclino su cabeza

-traes un poco de arroz en la…-

Se acerco lentamente a su mejilla con su mano quito el arroz, sus ojos se toparon con los de Shuuya por inercia se fueron acercando el uno al otro hasta sentir ambas respiraciones, sus labios se rozaron para iniciar un beso lento y tierno cuando se convirtió en uno sexy y apasionante, nadie sabe como acabaron en el sillón, Meroko encima de Goenji tenia sus piernas abiertas que aprisionaban las caderas del oji-café, para el era como tener de nuevo a Shiro devuelta, para la chica era como decirse: te eh extrañado mucho. Sus lenguas chocaban violentamente mientras se mezclaban sus salivas dentro de sus bocas, las manos traviesas del goleador tocaron delicadamente la cintura de la peli-café causando que la ojos-verdes grisáceos se separara de el rápidamente para soltar un gemido sonoro…

-ahh! Shu-Shuuya-kun-grito sorprendida-creo que de-debemos parar-dijo nerviosa quitándose de encima

-perdón, no debí…hacer eso-

-no te preocupes también fue mi culpa-suspiro-será mejor que me vaya-tomo sus cosas y sonrío-nos vemos mañana-dijo antes de abrir y cerrar la puerta

El chico solo se dejo caer en el sillón un poco cansado y cerro sus ojos:

-"Shiro, definitivamente estoy completamente enamorado de Meroko"-pensó antes de suspirar

Por otra parte la chica caminaba con su cabeza inclinada claro completamente sonrojada undida en sus pensamientos

-"yo nunca había estado encima de Shuuya, el siempre estaba encima de mi, quizás escuchar los gemidos de Kazemaru en la noche me hace daño"-

AL DIA SIGUIENTE:

Caminaba la chica peli-café con sus dos amigos, platicando sobre lo que le había dicho el coqueto de Aphrodi, claro omitiendo unas cosas….

-así que… el te dijo que si no se lo decías a Goenji el se lo iba a decir?-pregunto el peli-azul sorprendido

-exacto-

-y solo te dio tres días?-pregunto ahora el de banda naranja

-correcto-

-es increíble, te dije que a el no se lo dijeras-

-Kazemaru…empiezo a pensar que Aphrodi tiene razón, creo que el tiene derecho a saberlo-

-es tu decisión, tómalo con calma cualquiera que tomes, aquí estaremos para ayudarte-

-gracias, me alegra tenerlos como amigos-sonrío antes de entrar a la escuela

Ya adentro Goenji platicaba con Hiroto y Midorikawa quienes estaban atentos a lo que decía…

-así que Toramaru se cambio de escuela para evitar problemas aquí ya que ustedes habían terminado?-pregunto el peli-verde

-así es Midorikawa-

-debes estar muy mal-suspiro-si yo perdiera a Mido-chan me desquitaría con cualquiera haciéndole la vida imposible ya que lo extrañaría demasiado-menciono el peli-rojo haciendo que el oji-negro se sonrojara inmediatamente

-Hiro-kun!, no digas esas cosas tan vergonzosas!-grito totalmente sonrojado

-hola, Mido-chan, Hiroto-saludo la de ojos verdes grisáceos

-hola-contestaron a coro-quizás tu le puedas quitar lo deprimido a Goenji-le dijo Midorikawa al oído

-eh?-volteo a ver al emocionado-todavía…estas triste Shuuya-kun?-pregunto preocupada

Los otros dos se retiraron ya que seria mejor dejarlos solos para que hablaran…

-solo un poco..-inclino la cabeza para susurrar algo-tu…estas bien por lo que paso ayer en mi casa?-

-yo?-asintió el chico-no te preocupes solo fue un accidente-le sonrío provocando un sonrojo en el chico que ahora la miraba directamente

-se que esto es rápido, pero….-se sonrojo aun mas como cuando se le había declarado a Shiro-me estoy enamorando de ti-la chica le miro sorprendida-te gustaría ser mi novia?-pregunto mirando a otro lado

-Shuuya-kun yo….-que haría?, no podían estar juntos otra vez, su padre no lo permitiría ya que sabe quien es-ya salgo con Aphrodi-fue lo primero que se le ocurrió-es por eso que no me gustaría que el se enterara de lo de ayer-siguió haciendo mas grande su mentira

-es-esta bien-el chico sintió que su corazón se partía en mil pedasos, cierto era muy doloroso-por lo menos podemos ser amigos?-

-claro-sonrío-me encantaría-

Timbraron, Shiro al verlo así se sentía tan culpable, porque?, porque tenia que decir esas horribles mentiras que salían de su sucia boca?, era así como se sentía, con un impulso tomo la mano de Goenji y sonrío muy tiernamente…

-me gusta tomarle la mano a mis amigos-dijo causando un notorio sonrojo en el chico

Este asintió, fueron al salón y la felicidad aumento al saber que no habría la primera clase, culpable?, un chico peli-rojo en forma de tulipán había tirado al maestro "accidentalmente" por las escaleras a lo que un albino solo pudo susurrar…

-ese tonto de Haruya, cuando aprenderá?-

Claro, después lo iba a regañar pero quien sabe si eso haría efecto o acabarían haciendo otras cosas, los demás estudiantes aprovecharon el momento para acercarse a la nueva estudiante que había ingresado ayer…

-que te gusta hacer?-pregunto uno de ellos

-estar en la feria, comer helados, leer, pasar tiempo con mis amigos-contesto con una hermosa cara pensativa, obviamente todos los que estaban alrededor estaban sonrojados

-tienes novio?-

-mmm...-recordó lo que le había dicho a Goenji-si, el esta ahí sentado-apunto hacia el chico peli-rubio, todos le veían con envidia y se le acercaron

-tienes tanta suerte de tener a una chica tan linda y amable como Meroko-

-eh?-pregunto confundido

-ya sabes, salir con ella, besar esos finos labios, dios!, te tengo envidia amigo-

-salir con Meroko..-susurro-"ahora que mentira dijiste Shiro?"-pensó un poco enfadado-si, debo tener mucha suerte al salir con ella, verdad?-sonrío pervertidamente, se acerco a ella y le susurro al oído-te haré pagar Shiro, solo te quedan este y dos días mas recuerdas?-tomo su mentón para hacer una escenita-eres la mejor chica que eh conocido-dijo actuando, un chico a lo lejos los veía con celos

-"Meroko, no soporto verte con Aphrodi"-pensó el oji-café

Toda la hora paso rápidamente, el otro maestro llego desgraciadamente a ese no lo habían tirado por las escaleras, cuando timbraron para el descanso todos gritaron cosas como: "Aleluya!", "por fin!", ya saben lo que haces cuando un maestro te cansa hasta el aburrimiento, el descanso, como seria ahora que han pasado tantas cosas?

* * *

><p><em><strong>jeje. les gusto el capi?, espero que si, ahora mis preguntas:<strong>_

_**Midorikawa:-les gusto la mentirota de Shiro?-**_

_**Suzuno:-se les hizo justo que Aphrodi le siguiera el juego?-**_

_**Astarotte:-siento no haber hecho el lemmon pero los recompensare, de quien les gustaria lemmon que no sean Fubuki y Goenji?-**_

_**Todos:-NOS LEEMOS*-**_


	8. La pequeña invasión

_**Este como veran es un nuevo cap., adivinen traje a Yuka oh! si! desde hace tiempo queria agregarla ya que seria muy divertido jeje ^^ aqui el Disclaimer**_

_**Midorikawa:-genial, hip!, no tienes otra cosa que hacer aparte de escribir?-pregunta tambaleandose**_

**_Astarotte:-por lo menos yo no estoy borracha Mido-chan-_**

**_Suzuno:-que rayos le paso a Midorikawa?-pregunto un tanto sorprendido_**

**_Astarotte:-no lo se, por que no se lo preguntas?-_**

**_Suzuno:-Midorikawa...porque estas borracho?-_**

**_Midorikawa:-no lo se hip!, yo solo tome una botella que tenia una notita-se la entrega a Suzuno_**

**_Suzuno:-Midorikawa...esto dice no tomar-dijo con una gotita en la cabeza_**

**_Astarotte:-esto no es alcohol, es...-leyo la nota-es algo toxico!-grito sorprendida-bueno el Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, si Midorikawa muere por lo que tomo sera mia (no se preocupen no creo que pase), listo!, ahora hay que llevarlo al hospital, vamos Suzu-chan!-_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 8:<strong>_

_**La pequeña invasión**_

Estaban en el descanso, realmente el silencio era incomodo hasta que un curioso peli-verde decidió deshacerse de ese silencio aburrido…

-así que…ustedes dos salen-

-lo se, soy el mas afortunado, verdad?-pregunto irónicamente el de pelo rubio

-entonces, es de lo que ustedes estaban hablando la vez pasada?-dijo el peli-parado

-si, lamento no haberles dicho, chicos-

-no te preocupes, lo bueno es que los dos están felices de estar juntos-contesto el peli-rojo

-si, gracias-

Termino el descanso, las clases pasaron rápidamente, Meroko se ofreció a acompañar a Shuuya después de tanto teatro pues aun se sentía muy mal, no podía negarlo, en el camino no sabían de que hablar hasta que la chica movió sus labios señal de que hablaba

-de verdad lo lamento, si hay algo que pueda hacer, yo….lo haré-dijo antes de llegar a la casa de Shuuya

-algo que puedas hacer?, si, si hay algo- contesto mientras abría la puerta

-dime, lo haré-

-podrías decirme que sentiste cuando te bese?-pregunto un poco enfadado en lo que entraba a su casa, detrás de el Meroko

-yo….no lo se-claro que lo sabia, solo debía callar esos sentimientos que la dominaban

Su rostro se alzo al sentir la presencia del chico acercándose, al sentir esos labios lo único que pudo hacer era corresponder, el beso era desesperado ya que Shuuya lo único que quería saber era lo que Meroko sentía en ese momento el verla corresponder solo pudo sonreír internamente, esta vez la estrello un poco contra la pared haciendo que la chica gimiera entre el beso, ya estaban yendo demasiado lejos y Meroko se estaba dando cuenta de esto, pero antes de que ella se separara de el hubo otro motivo para separarse, un plato, el ruido de un plato caerse enfrente de ellos, voltearon a ver al responsable quien era una chica de cabellos cafés agarrado en dos coletas con ojos del mismo color, quien al verlos así sonrío nerviosa y solo pudo formar unas palabras….

-perdón, lamento haber arruinado el momento-era quien pensaba Shiro?, si, era Yuka la pequeña hermana de Goenji quien los miraba nerviosa pero ahora se veía mas grande que antes, pues era lógico habían pasado casi tres años

-Yuka, que haces aquí?-pregunto como si nada su hermano

-tsk-dijo al ver a Meroko-venia a celebrar mi cumpleaños numero quince pero tengo muchas preguntas que hacerles-sonrío tenebrosamente

En ese momento las luces se apagaron y se escucharon varios ruidos, los que iban a ser interrogados cayeron inconcientes al piso, la razón?, no la sabían, al despertar estaban amarrados en una silla en la cual estaban sentados, cinta adhesiva en sus bocas, solo una luz muy brillante que los iluminaba a ambos, se miraron con caras de: "que paso?", "no lo se", derepente la nina que había sonreído anteriormente se encontraba delante de ellos y con otra sonrisa quito la cinta de la boca de su hermano mayor…..

-Yuka, no tenías que hacer esto-suspiro

-calla!, las palabras las digo yo!-

-esta bien-

-donde rayos esta Toratonto o como se llame?-

-Toramaru, y termine con el-

-bueno….eso esta bien por mi pero… porque?-

-el me engaño con otro tipo-

-estupido-susurro-quien es esta chica?-la mencionada miro a Yuka con cara de: "quítame esta venda por favor" –no lo haré, yo solo escuchare a mi oni-chan-

-ella es Meroko Isaka y es….-se quedo pensativo-por ahora es mi amiga-

-tu amiga, si como no y esperan a que yo me lo trague?-

-de verdad, por ahora es solo mi amiga, ahora…..podrías soltarnos?-

-esta bien-dijo resignada, prendió las luces y empezó a desatarlos-listo-pues ya había terminado

-gracias-le dijo la chica con una sonrisa

-hay algo de ti que se me hace familiar…..-pensó la niñita de 15

-eh?-pregunto nerviosa, acaso…le reconocía-a que te refieres?-

-ya se!, tu eres….-la interrumpió el oji-café

-iré a la cocina a preparar algo de comer para celebrar tu cumpleaños Yuka-

-si, gracias oni-chan-el chico se retiro dejándolas solas-te vi en alguna fiesta?-

-no, no creo-

-mmm…espera!, tu, tu!-le señalo con un dedo-eres Shi..-le tapo la boca la de ojos verdes grisáceos

-por favor, cállate Yuka-la niña asintió y Shiro fue retirando su mano lentamente

-porque?, no lo entiendo, que….paso?, lo sabe oni-chan?-pregunto un poco sorprendida y confundida a la vez

-Shuuya-kun no lo sabe, te pediré que lo guardes en secreto-

-claro, pero porque?-

-es una larga historia-

-me gustan mucho las historias Shi-chan-

-veras…..-

Empezó a relatar la historia para mas comodidad y privacidad se fueron a la sala, la pequeña le miraba atenta escuchando cada palabra cuando no entendía Shiro se detenía y le explicaba todo con esa sonrisa típica de el, tenia que admitirlo extrañaba esa sonrisa dulce que siempre le demostraba cuando Shiro iba a casa de Goenji "por tarea" o mas bien a pasar tiempo juntos pues ya le tenia cariño, por fin terminaba de contar la historia y Yuka enfadada a mas no poder grito….

-mi padre te dijo eso?-estaba roja del enfado que tenia-ese hombre amargado..-susurro

-Yuka, es tu padre-le regaño-no digas esas cosas sobre el-

-pero esta vez si se paso, si hay algo que hacer te ayudare Shi-chan-sonrío

-por ahora nada-le correspondió la sonrisa

-me alegro…-

-porque?-pregunto confundido

-después de todo oni-chan fue capaz de encontrarte aunque estés vestido así, que por cierto…te ves tan mono!-grito sonrojada

-Yu-Yuka-suspiro-gracias, creo-sonrío nervioso

-la comida esta lista, si gustas puedes quedarte Meroko-aviso desde la cocina Goenji

-supongo que comeré con ustedes-le sonrío a Yuka-gracias por guardar el secreto-le susurro

-de nada y no te preocupes por eso-fueron a la cocina donde ya todo estaba preparado-esto es un banquete oni-chan-dijo emocionada

-que bueno que te haya gustado-sonrío, en la mesa había varias cosas tradicionales como donburi (1), tsukemono (2), gyosas (3), entre otras cosas….

-se ve delicioso Shuuya-kun-dijo la peli-café

-coman todo lo que quieran-iba a sentarse, pero un agarre en el brazo lo detuvo, su hermanita lo veía con una sonrisa

-quiero que Meroko se siente a lado tuyo y yo enfrente de ambos-que?, había escuchado bien?, quizás a Yuka le caía bien Meroko, solo se le hacia raro ya que ella solo acepto a Fubuki anteriormente

-como quieras Yuka-chan-le sonrío la chica, Yuka-chan?, ahora si estaba confundido la única persona que le decía así a su hermanita era Shiro y solo el.

-esta bien-contesto algo impactado después de tantas sorpresas

Se sentaron en la misma posición que les había pedido Yuka, la cual no era muy cómoda pero la pequeña sonreía complacida así que todo estaba bien…

-nos vemos como una familia-sonrío de nuevo la de coletas-ahora oni-chan dale de comer en la boca a Mero-chan-que?, ahora si estaba muy sorprendido

-po-porque Yuka-chan?-pregunto la de ojos-verdes grisáceos

-emmm-se quedo pensativa-si oni-chan no te da de comer en la boca nunca se quedaran juntos, los dos caerán en una terrible depresión, se lamentaran de no haberse dicho todos sus "secretos"-la otra chica la miro nerviosa cuando dijo eso-tendré que aguantar llantos y lagrimas de mi oni-chan lo cual seria fastidioso, morirán solos y tristes mientras sus almas vagaran por aquí hasta que sea el fin del mundo, por eso Mero-chan-

-eh?-dijeron al mismo tiempo

-si, así que dale de comer en la boca-

-bu-bueno-dijo el peli-parado sorprendido por el anterior discurso de la de ojos cafés

Tomo cuidadosamente la comida con unos palillos y se volteo a Meroko quien lo veía un poco sonrojada, abrió su boca lentamente, Goenji deposito la comida en su lugar y sonrío satisfecho…

-ya lo hice Yuka, ahora empieza a comer-

-si, esta bien-

Empezaron a comer y todo fue tranquilo había pequeñas risas entre la comida lo cual les agradaba a los tres, de verdad parecían una familia completa, al terminar Shuuya saco del refrigerador un pastel bien decorado, específicamente de chocolate, ella sonrío muy alegre, le cantaron las mañanitas, soplo las velas, comieron un poco de aquel pastel, sorpresivamente Goenji tenia unos regalos así que se los dio, era un CD de Vocaloid que tanto quería y lo otro, bueno….

-si lo conseguiste!-

-Yuka nunca me vuelvas a pedir eso, pase una vergüenza inmensa-

-pero a los menores de 16 no se los venden-

-no me importa, no lo haré de nuevo-

-eh?, porque dicen eso, que es?-pregunto curiosa la peli-café

-toma-le dijo la pequeña mostrándole un libro un poco delgado y chico

-mmm….-observo cada pagina rápidamente hasta llegar a una en la cual se puso extremadamente roja, acaso es lo que pensaba?-espera!, esto es….-

-un manga yaoi!-grito contenta la niña-adolescente-se llama Junjou Romantica y me fascina, le pedí a oni-chan que me comprara el primer tomo, genial no?-sonrío

-creo que si Yuka-

-Meroko….tu también eres una fujoshi fan?-pregunto el chico

-no!, no, la verdad, no sabia de esto-movió sus manos a los lados, señal de que estaba nerviosa

Pasaron así muchas platicas, por fin Yuka se decidió a irse pero antes le susurro al oído a su hermano : _"ella sabe algo de Shiro"_ , Goenji la vio sorprendida, se despido de los dos y les dijo: "los veré pronto" con una sonrisa cerro la puerta para dejarlos solos…

-Me-Meroko, tu sabes algo de Shiro?-

-no, porque Goenji-

-vamos, si lo sabes, porque no me respondes?-

-te juro que yo no se nada-respondió nerviosa

-cuando me preguntaste quien era, tu ya lo sabias-

-eh?, de que hablas?-estaba empezando a sudar del nerviosismo, acaso el ya se había dado cuenta?

-Meroko, si sabes algo de Shiro, dímelo por favor-le suplico tomándola de las manos

-Shuuya-kun, no….se nada-inclino su cabeza para empezar a llorar

-que…?, que te pasa?-

-debo irme, lo siento-corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, claro antes tomo sus cosas, obviamente necesitaba un lugar tranquilo para llorar

Sin dejar explicaciones se fue dejando a un confundido Goenji que la veía alejarse, al siguiente día en clases ella no fue, no estaba, le pregunto a Kazemaru que había pasado ya que vivía con ellos, el no quiso responder, se fue a su casa un poco triste durmiendo con la esperanza de que ella fuera al siguiente día pero al parecer no funciono ya que fue la misma situación y ni Endo quiso responder así que se marcho a su casa con esos mismos sentimientos…..

-Shuuya-kun!-grito alguien que tocaba la puerta, era ella, si!, por dentro bailaba de alegría, abrió la puerta y vio que tenia lagrimas en sus ojos-te-tengo que decirte algo muy importante-sonrío, con esas lagrimas y un pequeño sonrojo se veía muy adorable

-que….sucede?-pregunto confundido

-te eh extrañado mucho-dijo antes de quitarse esa peluca café que tenia puesta antes, Goenji por su parte solo lo vio muy sorprendido

* * *

><p><strong><em>Astarotte:-mmm, por fin paso lo que querian Fubuki se quito la peluca! (jeje eso sono raro), y miren Mido-chan esta bien-senalo al chico<em>**

_**Midorikawa:-si, solo fue una falsa ala...wuaa-vomito derrepente**_

_**Suzuno:-genial, ahora tengo que limpiarlo yo!-grito enfadado**_

_**Astarotte:-eh aqui las preguntas ejem!-llamo a los otros dos-que quieren que le diga Goenji, que se enoje, que llore o que lo golpee?-**_

_**Suzuno:-quieren que en el siguiente capitulo haya lemmon?-**_

_**Midorikawa:-quieren que deje de vomi...wuaaa-vomito encima de Astarotte**_

_**Astarotte:-ahora si Mido-chan que enfermo ni que nada, TE MATO!-grito sacando su katana para corretear al chico**_

_**Suzuno:-yo tendre que detenerlos asi que...NOS LEEMOS*-**_


	9. Quiero golpearte y abrazarte

**_lo se, lo se me eh tardado cierto?, bueno aqui el siguiente capitulo antes el Disclaimer!_**

**_Midorikawa:-a Lote-chan no le pertenece Inazuma Eleven cuando ella hable con el escritor y queden en hacerlo yaoi en ese dia sera suyo-_**

**_Astarotte:-muy buen disclaimer Mido-chan-le sonrie-fue el mas hermoso-_**

**_Suzuno:-debio agregarle mas emocion...-_**

**_Astarotte:-como siempre arruinando las cosas Suzu-chan-se cruzo los brazos-bueno...aqui el cap y ADVERTENCIA: LEMMON no digan que no les adverti-_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 9:<strong>_

_**Quiero golpearte y abrazarte:**_

-Shi-Shiro?-pregunto aun descolocado

-sucede algo?-se le acerco

-todo este tiempo estabas vivo?-

Levanto su mano, Fubuki cerro los ojos en espera de esa golpe que iba a recibir, espero y espero, hasta que esa mano que iba a golpearlo lo tomo de la cintura este abrio los ojos sorprendido, el mas alto lo estaba besando y no era un beso desesperado era uno lento, paso sus brazos por el cuello de su amado, ese beso solo era de labio con labio, al separarse por la falta de aire se vieron jadeantes…..

-estas bien Shuuya-kun?-

-Shiro-sonrío muy contento-tu…..estas vivo-

-si, lamento no habértelo dicho antes-inclino su cabeza

-no te preocupes-el chico lo miro sorprendido-pero tendrás que pagarme-le sonrío de una manera lujuriosa

-eh?-soltó enrojecido

Solo esa palabra tomo a Shiro de la mano y lo metió dentro de la casa, lo empujo al sillón de una manera un poco salvaje, se acostó encima de el y sonrío de una manera algo tenebrosa, se acerco hasta sus labios para rozarlos y colocarlos encima de el peli-plateado, ese beso hizo que el chico de abajo soltara un gemido placentero, después de unos segundos la lengua del oji-café chocaba con los labios de su amado dándole a entender que abriera su boca y así lo hizo, sus lenguas chocaban intensamente tratando de seguirle el paso al otro, las manos de Goenji subieron el vestido que traía puesto Shiro para tocar sus caderas lo cual causo que este enrollara sus brazos alrededor del cuello del peli-parado intensificándolo, cuando por fin se separaron por la falta de aire se vieron jadeantes, Shuuya por su parte observo el hilo de saliva que caía por la comisura de los labios de aquel chico que antes y ahora lo volvían loco, se acerco lentamente y con su lengua lo quito para luego bajar al cuello de ese precioso ser que ahora gemía con los ojos cerrados, respiración irregular y un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas, siguió y siguió hasta llegar a su pecho para luego bajar los tirantes de ese vestido y empezar a morder y chupar esos pequeños botoncitos rosas….

-Shu-Shuuya-kun!-soltó avergonzado

-que pasa?-pregunto con una sonrisa-sigues haciendo la misma expresión que antes…-

-ahhh!-gimió largamente al notar que la lengua de Goenji bajaba y bajaba mucho mas

Su lengua se detuvo en su ombligo lo que hizo que el sonrojo de nuestro querido "uke" se intensificara mas y por supuesto también sus gemidos, llego hasta unas bragas femeninas que al verlas se río un poco, Fubuki ya le iba a reclamar pero sintió esa misma lengua en una parte bastante vergonzosa, sus gemidos aumentaron al sentir y ver como el goleador de fuego metía todo su miembro dentro de su boca, ya bastante sonrojado y excitado le aviso…

-me….ah!... me vengo!-

-adelante-

Y como lo dijo se vino dentro de la boca del oji-café quien al sentir eso se trago todo, Shiro por su parte le vio muy avergonzado, se inclino hacia arriba para besarlo como diciéndole "hazme tuyo aquí y ahora" el otro solo sonrío internamente para corresponder al beso, el peli-plateado ya desesperado empezó a desabrochar los pantalones del de arriba quien lo miraba pacientemente ya que había terminado el beso para ver las acciones del otro.

Después de un rato lo logro, y el peli-parado se saco su camisa, ya pasados unos segundos también sus boxers, el de abajo solo le sonrío para que después le penetrara sin ningún aviso…

-Shuuya-kun!, duele!-grito un poco adolorido

-perdón-le susurro al oído-no pude controlarme-después de eso mordió su oído haciendo que el mas bajo soltara un gemido de placer.

Los roces, las caricias, los besos, los gemidos, las penetraciones, el sonrojo, todo, todo fue aumentando cada vez mas causando una terrible excitación en ambos, Shiro estaba fuertemente sonrojado, sus labios entre abiertos, su respiración irregular, sus ojos casi cerrados, y su saliva caía por la comisura de sus labios, los cuales fueron invadidos por los labios de su seme….

-Shu-chan!-grito lleno de placer y lujuria-me!...me vengo!-

-yo….yo también Shiro-

Fubuki estaba arañando la espalda del de arriba mientras este se excitaba cada vez mas por esas unas, se vieron totalmente nublados por la lujuria y se besaron muy apasionadamente, después se separaron, soltando un gemido largo que avisaban su fin del orgasmo, Shuuya cayo totalmente rendido en el pecho de su ángel de nieve y este le abrazaba con dulzura. Salio de el y se abrazaron.

Por fin estaban juntos y nadie los iba a detener o acaso me equivoco?...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Astarotte:-ya tenia ganas de escribir esto jeje-<strong>_

**_Midorikawa:-que! Fubuki ya no es virgen?-pregunto descolocado_**

**_Suzuno:-hace mucho que no lo era, ahora las preguntas...que pasara ahora que estan juntos?-_**

**_Astarotte:-el papa de Goenji interferira?-_**

**_Midorikawa:-Goenji le ira a reclamar a su padre?-_**

**_Astarotte:-eso estaria bueno...-sonrio_**

**_Todos:-NOS LEEMOS*-_**


	10. La felicidad llega

_**jaja, muy tarde no? ^^, bueno lo mas importante que queria decirles es que este es el ultimo capitulo de este fic, lo se quiero llorar, snif, snif**_

_**Midorikawa:-Inazuma Eleven no le pertenece a Lote-chan hasta que la ley SOPA desaparezca jeje-**_

_**Astarotte:-jiji, ese Disclaimer me gusto-**_

_**Suzuno:-bueno aqui el ultimo capitulo-**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 10:<strong>_

_**La felicidad llega cuando menos lo esperas**_

-Shuuya-kun-le llamo aun en el sillon cubierto por una cobija

-que sucede?-le pregunto mientras se vestia

-estas…..enojado?-

-eh?-lo vio sorprendido-claro que no-sonrio-nunca me podria enojar contigo, ademas ya pagaste las consecuencias-le tomo del rostro para darle un corto beso en los labios.

-entiendo-susurro avergonzado-pero tu sabes que nadie debe saberlo, especialmente tu papa-

-mi papa?-reacciono-Shiro, mi papa te obligo a hacer esto?-

-etto….no!-se apresuro a decir-fue mi decision-

-vamos, dime la verdad-le suplico mientras lo abrazaba

-yo…..-

Justamente en ese momento el celular de Fubuki sono, Goenji sin decir nada se separo del otro y tomo su celular para contestarlo….

-bueno?-pregunto el peli-parado

_-Goenji?, como es que…?-dijo atonito el senor_

-papa, tu has estado amenazando a Shiro para que hiciera estas cosas?-

_-dejame explicartelo-_

-no, tu dejame decirte que si no estas de acuerdo con esta relacion no me importa y solo te advierto que no te metas en esto, entendiste?-le pregunto ya bastante enojado

_-sabes?, lo estoy haciendo por tu bien hijo-_

-pues al parecer no, no entiendo como pudiste hacer esto, yo…..confiaba en ti-y colgo.

Sus lagrimas querian caer, como era posible que su propio padre el quitara el amor de su vida?, no podia llorar enfrente de Shiro si no se sentiria mucho mas debil, este de inmediato comprendio asi que se acerco y lo abrazo lo mas fuerte que podia.

-si quieres llorar, hazlo-le susurro al oido

-gracias-devolvio el abrazo

-ah!-tapo su boca

-que sucede?-pregunto alejandose, lo vio sonrojado-tu….-

-perdon!-tomo la cobija rapidamente-me voy a vestir!-y dicho esto se metio en el baño

-yo….tambien te habia extranado Shiro-susurro con una sonrisa

Ya después de un rato salio vestido, de nuevo con aquel vestido y esa peluca.

-tengo que irme, Kazemaru me esta esperando-

-eh estado pensando…..que te ves muy lindo asi-

-Shu-Shuuya-kun-se sonrojo

-nos vemos manana-le beso la mejilla

-si, hasta luego-abrio la puerta y la cerro

-"definitivamente mi vida sera mejor ahora"-sonrio ante ese pensamiento

Al dia siguiente…..

-hola a todos!-saludo Endo entrando al salon lo cual nadie respondio-que todos estan de mal humor?-pregunto enfadado

-Endo tranquilizate-le sonrio su novio

-Kazemaru, donde esta Fubuki?-

-esta en el baño-

-gracias-

Corrio lo mas rapido que pudo después de todo queria ver a su amado novio, pero al recordar baño tuvo que ir a el de las chicas claro.

_Toc, Toc (N/A: geniales efectos , no?)_

-quien es?-pregunto el peli-plata atrás de la puerta

-Fubuki soy yo Goenji te traje algo-

Este abrio la puerta y el peli-crema le extendio algo que al parecer estaba en una bolsa.

-pontelo y sal enseguida-

-claro-acintio, se metio al baño para cambiarse y unos segundo después salio con el uniforme masculino puesto-porque esto Shuuya-kun?-

-tambien quitate esa peluca, vamso nos esperan en el salon-le tomo de la mano y empezaron a correr

-espera!, nadie puede verme asi-

-confia en mi-le sonrio y el otro asintió sonrojado

Se detuvieron en la puerta esperando pacientemente, pero que?.

-chicos les tengo noticias-se escuchaba del otro lado de la puerta-nuestra companera Meroko se fue de viaje a Inglaterra para estudiar alli y tenemos un excompanero de vuelto por favor denle otra vez la bienvenida, pasa por favor-

-Shuuya-kun, soy yo?-el otro asintió-pero….-

-no te preocupes por lo demas, pasa-

Con una felicidad inmensa entro al salon a lo cual mucho lo miraron atonitos.

-bienvenido de nuevo Shiro Fubuki-le dijo el maestro

-el no estaba muerto?-susurraban unos

-es el?, ya extranaba sus sonrisas-decian otras

-saluda a todos Shiro-le sonrio el peli-parado

-todos-musito y todos lo voltearon a ver-es un placer verlos a todos de nuevo-sonrio con un ligero sonrojo

-"Fubuki, que alegria"-pensaba un peli-verde con una sonrisa

-"bienvenido de nuevo"-sonrio un albino

-"por fin, seras feliz"-desvio la mirada el semi-dios

-"esa sonrisa, la queria ver de nuevo"-pensaba su mejor amigo

-"ya faltaba esa hermosa sonrisa en mi corazon"-

No importaba lo que pasara, si su padre lo admitia o no eso no les importaba a ambos, lo importante es que los dos estarian juntos aunque fuera lo ultimo que hicieran, después de todo hay un dicho que Mido-chan me enseño:

"_**EL AMOR LO PUEDE TODO"**_

_**fin**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Les juro que casi lloro al escribir esto<span>**_

_**Midorikawa:-vamos, no seas exagerada-**_

_**Suzuno:-despues de todo tienes otro fics que escribir, no?-**_

_**Astarotte:-tienen razon, no puedo rendirme-sonrio-espero les haya gustado-**_

_**Todos:-NOS LEEMOS*-**_


End file.
